


Deeper

by seaweednoodles



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweednoodles/pseuds/seaweednoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and the Krew are camp counselors. They've all been friends their whole lives, Korra's been in love with Asami forever but she's kinda oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i think i've figured out that while i don't like angst, i tend to write it. i don't know why! also i was listening to robyn, tim mcgraw, and shine by supermans feinde when i wrote this, so yah. if you want take a listen to robyn's dancing on my own, i feel like it embodies korra's situation a bit and shine is just a dope song. last but not least, one of the things korra says to bolin, that is quoted inside some quotes, is from my favorite book, not me. but i really thought it fit, so i put it in!
> 
> so here it is, in all its angsty glory.

Korra laid on the dock, her legs hanging over the side of it, a cigarette burning between her lips. Lazily she inhaled and blew out. Vaguely she could hear the singing of the campers around the nightly campfire in the distance. 

She’d got the night off, hoping to go into town with Asami and the Krew but only Bolin had gotten the night off as well. So instead of going into town as they had planned, her and Bolin laid on the dock together smoking away their night together. They lay there, shoulders touching in comfortable silence. The type of silence only good friends cannot find awkward or painful. After some time, Bolin leaned up on an elbow, breaking the silence between them, “Listen, I know you were really looking forward to tonight. Hanging out with everyone and all, I was looking forward to it too. But I know you and Yukiko are planning on hooking up tonight. Don’t do it Korra. It’s not fair to you or Yukiko. She’s not _her_. I see how you look at her. How your eyes light up when she enters the room, how they dull when she leaves it. Yukiko is a pretty girl, beautiful even, she’s sweet and nice and she wants you. I think you even want her back a little. But Korra, your eyes don’t light up when she enters the room, you want her but do you look at her? Everytime she laughs do you fall in love? Don’t do it, she’s not Asami. Don’t do it. You drank that whole bottle of whiskey the other night to get her off your mind, all you did was throw up and Asami was still all you could think about.” Bolin looked over to find tears streaming down Korra’s face. As he raised a thumb to her face to wipe them away, Korra brushed him off before he had the chance. 

“No. You don’t get to talk to me about my feelings then wipe away the evidence with a swipe of your finger. I do think about her, Bo. ‘She’s the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I fall asleep and the only thing I think about in between.’ And for a minute, Yukiko does make me forget. For a minute, I don’t have to think about Asami falling asleep next to someone who isn’t me. In crowded room, it’s not my eyes Asami searches for first. I’m her best friend and that’s all I’ll ever really be. Yukiko’s not the one, but the one? She loves me in every way that it doesn’t count. Yukiko’s enough.” Korra drifts off, staring up at the stars in the night sky. 

“She isn’t. But that doesn’t matter because I haven’t changed your mind, you’re gonna break your heart and hers.” Bolin said quietly.

“You’re right.” Korra said as she stubbed out her cigarette on the dock. She stood up, dusted off her shorts and spoke again, “You haven’t changed my mind.” Without another word she turned and walked off the dock back towards camp.

Bolin sighed, taking another drag from his cigarette, his heart breaking for his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asami's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wasn't planning on updating this just yet, but i'm about to get pretty busy with work. so i came home today and busted out the last chapter of this two shot. um, enjoy?
> 
> oh and if y'all wanna know, i was listening to holocene by bon iver, riptide, and mt. washington by local natives when i wrote this.

Life is pain. Asami knew that, it was something she had learned younger than most. She stared across the crackling fire, thinking of nothing and everything. Amber eyes found hers on the other side of it, the primal dance of the fire reflected in them. She smiled, he smiled back, his eyes crinkling at corners as he did so. It was probably her most favorite thing about him, that and his unyielding kindness and startling tenderness. He wasn’t a hard lover, despite what many might think of him. He touched her with soft but sure hands. For that she was grateful. He was stormy but he showed her that even the sun can hide amongst the biggest storms. She loved him. He was kind, strong, and he loved her back – he loved her more. He anchored her, despite not being able to anchor himself. He trusted that to her. He trusted her. Oh, she did love him. But his eyes, his eyes. They weren’t blue, they didn’t reflect the endless sky or the vast ocean. He was kind and he was gentle but his touches didn’t sear her skin or leave her breathless. He wasn’t enough. 

The campers have stopped their songs, the night over for them. Asami stands up to begin returning the campers to their bunks. Mako catches her arm as she’s about to leave, “You wanna meet up tonight? Bo won’t be there, he bunks with Opal every night. We’ll have the cabin to ourselves.” He gives her a reassuring smile. 

“Actually, I was gonna see if Korra wants to hang tonight. We haven’t had any girlfriend time in awhile. Plus you know how disappointed her and Bo were earlier, their probably smoking and sulking together. Raincheck?”

“Of course. See ya tomorrow morning.” He presses a kiss to her cheek and walks his campers back to their prospective bunks.

After her campers are squared away, she heads to her and Korra’s cabin to grab her bottle of whiskey and then she’ll be off to share it with Korra. The door opens with a groan. Asami swishes it back and forth listening to the noise it makes. “Could use some WD-40.” She says aloud to herself. Moving over to her bunk, she pulls out the metal basket that holds her underwear and her whiskey. She blindly sticks her hand in, reaching for the whiskey. When she comes up with nothing, she pulls out the drawer completely to look for it. Still nothing. “Huh.” Korra must have took it, weird she didn’t tell me about it though. 

No whiskey but she’s still gotta find Korra. She leaves the cabin and decides to look at the dock first. Walking through the tall grass, she finally gets to the lake. Asami walks up the dock and see a silhouette smoking. Korra. 

As she walks down toward the end of the dock, the silhouette sits up and speaks, “You’ve made me a proud friend today. I’m glad you didn’t go through with it, woulda caused you more pain and trouble later, Kor.” 

“Bo?”

“Asami?”  
“I thought you were Ko—“ They both say at the same time.

Asami tries again, “I’m guessing you don’t know where she is either?”

“Oh I know where she is.” Bolin whispers to himself.

“What was that?”

“Ahh – no uh nnnoo idea where she could be! I’m sure she pop around y’all’s cabin eventually though.” Bolin smiles coughing into his hand once. Asami raises an eyebrow but says nothing. “Ohhkayy, well I guess I’ll kick back and wait for her then.”

“Oh, hey, you wouldn’t have happened to know where a certain bottle of whiskey is either would you?”

“Not a clue, Asami! Not an inch of an idea! Nope.” He clears his throat and smiles _again_.

“Thought so, see ya later Bo.” She walks back to her cabin to wait for Korra. Once she’s in the room, she changes into an oversized 49ers t-shirt and her gnome socks. The shirt’s long enough that she doesn’t need pants. While she waits, Asami decides to read one of her engineering textbooks. She searches for it and finds it on Korra’s bed, right next to Korra’s sketchbook. Asami though not usually nosey, finds herself reaching for the sketchbook instead of her textbook. The first few pages are landscapes, beautifully drawn. Then there’s sketches of hands and lips, and eyes. Her eyes, her lips, her hands. Finally she finds a sketch of herself, amongst the wildflowers, reading. Oh, Korra. With shakey hands, she closes the sketchbook. She pulls on pants, she has to find Korra, tell her. Asami rushes out the door and into the night. She raps on Opal’s door, hoping to find Korra there. Opal blearily opens the door, Bolin comes up behind her. “Asami? Are you okay? It’s kinda late, what’s wrong?” Opal asks rubbing her eyes.

“Is Korra here? She didn’t come back to the room tonight.”

Opal and Bolin share a look. A look of understanding. 

“You know where she is, don’t you?”

Opal starts, “Listen Asami, it’s late, go to bed. I’m sure Korra will be back by morning.”

“You don’t understand. Neither of you. I have to see her.” Asami pleads. Bolin opens the door fully now, “Go to bed, Asami. You don’t want to know where she is and we don’t want to tell you. Go to bed.” Her heart constricts but she leaves. After searching for another hour, Asami dejectedly heads back to the cabin.

The sun rises and the trumpets blare through the camp. If Asami had ever gone to sleep they would have woken her like everyone else. She dresses and heads out for the day, glancing at Korra’s empty bed on the way. As she walks along the counselor’s cabins she notices Yukiko’s cabin door open, Asami watches Korra backing out of it. She watches as Yukiko grabs Korra’s shirt and pulls her in for a kiss goodbye. Korra smiles as Asami’s heart falls into her stomach. Finally Korra turns around and their eyes meet. For a second Asami sees sorrow cloud over Korra’s eyes. Then she smiles a lopsided grin at her and jogs over to Asami. “Morning, ‘Sami! Wanna get some breakfast? I think the caf is cooking up belgian waffles today.”

Asami stares at Korra for minute, at least until Korra tilts her head and says, “Earth to Asami? Breakfast? With me? Your best friend.”

“Yeah, yes of course.” And they walk towards the caf together.

Life is pain, Asami’s father had always told her. She’d thought she knew what he'd meant. Asami realized she’d never known anything at all.


End file.
